


Home Movies: Will

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Home Movies [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail and Hannibal are just too good to him, Abigail and Hannibal reenact the dogs fucking, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Crying After Sex, Crying During Sex, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Emotional Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mounting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overwhelmed Will, Past Underage Sex, Porn Video, Puppy Play, Will being fucked like a bitch, Will fucks puppy Abigail, Will just likes to be used, Will's deepest fantasy, Will's first orgasm, Winston fucks Will, Winston isn't your average family pet, Winston knots Will, Winston rims Will, animal roleplay, bestiality play, come expulsion, dog dry humping ten year old Will, dog tail butt plugs, everyone has a great time, graphic? recounting of watching dogs fucking, knot slut Will, making out with dog, masturbating in front of dogs, masturbation to bestiality, new pet, past underage bestiality, puppy Abigail, puppy Hannibal, puppy Hannibal fucks Will, puppy Hannibal fucks puppy Abigail, puppy play muzzles, recreation of Will's history, reenacting bestiality, references to wetting, sucking off a dog, will cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: Hannibal gets his drunken lover Will to admit to his deepest most depraved desire. And then helps him enact it.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Winston
Series: Home Movies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	1. Home Movies: Will - Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be three chapters so I've tried to tag ahead but the tags will be added to. 
> 
> 1) Will jerking off whilst confessing he wants to be fucked by a dog  
2) Puppy play video for the website  
3) Will/Winston

Will had been reticent in revealing his real desire to Hannibal and Abigail. And he was sure that Hannibal for one had realised that. 

He'd told them that he wanted to be taken roughly from behind, called a bitch. Taken like a bitch in heat. But that was only half the story, one that he didn't even want to share with his lovers. 

They had agreed no judgement, no taboo, but he had kept this secret so close to him for so many years, he didn't even know how to tell them. As much as he trusted them. 

Until Hannibal got him drunk. 

It was Hannibal's go-to when Will was being less than forthcoming on anything from whether he liked the new drapes in the study, to his true thoughts on opera. Will knew it, and never resisted. Because the truth was he still wouldn't tell Hannibal something he didn't want to even if he was drunk. It just gave him the excuse, the deniability that he would never had said it, or even thought it, had he been sober. Hannibal was perfectly happy to go along with this. 

"Tell me, Will." Hannibal cooed, as he placed his glass onto the bedside table of their grand bedroom. 

He had asked Will if he'd like a nightcap, made it clear what exactly was meant, and Will had agreed. And now a few drinks in, they had retired to their most private, most intimate space and Hannibal had locked the door. 

Hannibal got under the sheets and pulled Will down into the bed next to him. 

"You know you can tell me anything. I want to know, and I think you want me to know." Hannibal said gently against his brow, giving Will the space not to look in his eyes. The man knew him so fucking well, knew how to manipulate him, which to Hannibal was almost another expression of his love. 

"Can you... You remember when we first met? The kind of films I was doing?" Will asked, trying to work out if that was the best starting point, or whether he should have gone back much further. To his uncle's farm and-

"Yes. Puppy play. Never something that appealed to me, but you were exquisite. I quite enjoyed seeing you in a collar and leash, thinking about having you as my pet." Hannibal murmured the confession. 

Will chuckled quietly, the alcohol making it easier for him to relax at those words. 

"Yeah, I liked it. I was good at it, because I liked it. I really sold it on camera. But I..." He trailed off and swallowed heavily. 

"You want something like that, Will?" Hannibal asked gently. "Would you like to be a puppy, perhaps want one or both of myself and Abigail to join you in some way?"

Will let out an anguished sob that he'd been holding back, and burrowed against Hannibal's chest. 

"When I was a kid. I used to go stay at my uncle's farm a couple of weeks each summer. Help him with farmwork whilst school was out." Will found himself babbling the words, "My dad moved us around a lot, so in some ways it was the only permanent home I had until he died. But before that I was there every summer until I was about ten. And..."

Will took a deep, shaky breath. Feeling the comfort of Hannibal lightly stroking his back.

"You can tell me anything, Will. I won't tell anyone else if you don't wish me to, and I won't judge you." Hannibal encouraged. 

"He had these dogs," It came out in a rush on a exhale. "A couple of working dogs that lived in the kennels, and then two that lived in the house. One was the bitch, she was the mother of the other dogs out in the kennels, but was past it at that point. Retired. The other was the father, he was a bit younger, still had a lot of life in him. Still hadn't been fixed. Sometimes he'd..." 

Will stopped and swallowed, closing his eyes tight shut and unsure how he felt about Hannibal likely feeling him getting stiff against his thigh. 

"I was maybe eight, when I saw them fucking for the first time. She just seemed to be putting up with it, but he was loving it. Really pounding into her like he'd get more puppies on her. Which he couldn't, she was fixed and retired. But it was so..."

"Arousing?" Hannibal asked, sounding a little turned on himself at the thought of young Will being aroused watching dogs fucking. 

"Y-yeah," Will nodded. 

There was a pause for a moment, and it was undeniable how hard Will was against Hannibal.

"Would you like me to touch you, Will?" 

"N-no, not... wait..." Will moved enough to pull his boxers off and push them down the bottom of the bed, before taking his cock in hand and continuing, stroking himself slowly whilst lying in Hannibal's arms. 

"I got hard, didn't really know what to do about it. Jerked myself off a couple of times but nothing came of it. But I was curious. I'd spend more and more time with the dogs, hoping to catch them doing it again."

"And did you?"

He started pumping his cock harder. "Ye-yeah, yeah. The summer when I was ten, before my uncle died and I never went back." Will paused to grunt, stroking himself hard, "I'd mostly given up, but then one night I was thirsty and went down for a glass of water. It was the middle of the night," Will panted. "Everyone was in bed, but I could hear this noise in the sitting room. So I went in, and he was fucking her. Fuck." Will keened and slowed his strokes, trying not to cum. 

"And you pleasured yourself?" Hannibal asked, tone cool but an edge of arousal to it. 

Will nodded. "I started to. I went and sat right next to them on the floor and pulled my cock out, started to jerk off as she whimpered. And all I could think about was how much I wanted to be fucked like that. How good that would feel and she wasn't even bothered by it."

"You'd have made a better lover for him." Hannibal commented. 

Will nodded against his chest, feeling the sweat from his brow catch in Hannibal's chest hair. He tugged on his cock as he continued. 

"Yeah, I would have. I wanted to. And I had a chance, almost. Once he was done fucking her he pulled out and she wandered off. He hadn't knotted, and he just was there licking his hard dick, so I..." Will groaned at the memory. "I crawled over to him and started to lick it. Started to blow him. And he hooked his legs over me and started to fuck my face. It was... I was fucking loving it..." 

Will grunted and rolled onto his back, sweaty and needing the space. Hannibal accommodated the move, rolling to his side so he could spoon against Will and reach his hand down to tug at Will's balls. 

"Did he cum in your mouth?" Hannibal continued him to continue. 

Will shook his head, sweat flying off. "I wanted... I wanted... So I turned around, presented my ass to him. I was trying to pull my pyjamas the rest of the way down when he mounted me. Kept me pinned there as he thrust against me. I realised he wasn't going to get inside me, that I'd lost that opportunity, so I just grabbed my dick and started jerking off as he dry humped my ass. Oh fuck, fuck..." 

Will tried to level his breathing as his orgasm grew undeniably close, unable to hold back any longer. 

"He came all over the back of my pants, soaking them his cum. And I had my first orgasm, spilling into my fist and onto the floor. And..." Will trailed off as he couldn't hold back any longer, cumming in his fist with a cry. 

He lay there shaking, the glow of the orgasm fading almost instantly once he'd realised what he'd said. What he'd done. 

He didn't dare look at Hannibal. 

But then Hannibal's hand stroked up his softening cock, collected some of his cum. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean as he looked down at Will, Will finally meeting his eyes and seeing nothing there but the same love and acceptance that had been there before. 

"Did your family find out?" Hannibal asked.

Will shook his head. "No, I... I cleaned up the room, and myself. Went back to bed. A few days later I was back at my dad's as planned, and then my uncle had a stroke and died a few months later."

"Hmm," Hannibal let out a thoughtful hum, "Do you ever wonder what might have happened if you had gone back in future years?"

Will let out a laugh, feeling it ease the last of his concern from him when Hannibal smiled. "Yeah, you could say that. My guilty secret, my deepest desire? I've been left with blue balls since I was ten because I never had chance to get fucked by my uncle's dog." He blew out a breath, even finding the amusement there it was still a lot to say out loud. 

"And would you like to, Will? Not puppy play. Would you like us to facilitate this? On or off of camera. The choice is yours. And of course, I won't share any of this with Abigail, unless you wished me to."

Will let out another breath and bit at his lower lip as he thought. 

"I don't think I want to on camera, I'm not ready for that. But... I've always wanted a pet dog."

Hannibal broke into a smile, "Then of course we should get one."

"And don't tell Abi, not yet. I don't like there to be lies between the three of us, but this is... it's taken me decades to even tell anyone."

Hannibal nodded, "Of course. And an omission is not a lie, Will. She knows that."

"Ok," Will nodded. "Maybe we can do a puppy play video for the site. And then, um... go from there."

Hannibal smiled and pulled Will to him, kissing his damp forehead. 

"Whatever you desire, my love."


	2. Home Movies: Will - Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Hannibal try to help Will get over his regret at never getting fucked by his uncle's dog.

"Are you sure Will?" Hannibal asked again and Will nodded. He didn't want to discuss it any more and he hadn't changed his mind. 

In fact, he really couldn't talk at all. His throat dry and tight as he watched Abigail from across the room. As he thought about what was going to happen next. After all this time. 

"We don't have to film it, mylimasis." Hannibal said for the tenth time, he was sure. Will cocked his head and let out a long breath. 

"Stop it Hannibal," Abigail interrupted softly, as though concerned that she might spook Will if she spoke any louder. "He's already said. Stop fussing, he's nervous."

Will gave her a grateful look. She always understood his needs in this way. Not that Hannibal didn't, but he let other things get in the way of himself. Trying to take care of Will in that possessive way he had, sometimes made him blind to what Will really needed. In that way, and many others, the addition of Abigail to their relationship had been a welcome and wonderful thing. 

Hannibal nodded, choosing not to say anything, but he gave Abigail a look as though he had been scalded. She smiled ruefully at it and turned that smile on Will, which he shared. When she used that tone, it put Hannibal in mind of their incest play, as they all well knew. And Hannibal always wanted to be a good boy for his mommy.

"Alright," Hannibal said as he went to the camera. They'd cleared out their little studio room for this. The usual bed gone. Replaced by an old leather sofa, that still smelled like the last time Hannibal had fucked Abigail on it, and the backdrop of a study. It was close enough, close enough to set the scene. 

Abigail came to him, naked now, having disrobed as he watched Hannibal. She had a collar around her neck, a tail sticking out of her ass where it was attached to a buttplug. She giggled and shook her ass, making the tail wag. 

"I want to get this right Will, but I've never done puppy play before. So I hope it's okay." She spoke gently, looking at him almost like a puppy in fact. He smiled softly at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

"You'll do just fine darlin'" He crooned, already trying to draw back into himself something of his younger days. His old accent, the flannel pyjamas he was wearing. 

Hannibal moved behind her then, slipping his hands around her waist as he gazed at Will over her shoulder, "You'll do fine. Remember, this isn't exactly the puppy play Will is used to either. Not in the strictest sense, not like the movies he did. This is more... roleplay."

Abigail leaned back against Hannibal, no doubt luxuriating in the feel of her skin against the cool silk of the robe he was still wearing, his own collar visible at the neck. 

"Okay," Abigail agreed. 

"Just as it was, Will. And if you want to stop you only need say." Hannibal gave him a meaningful look as he gently moved Abigail towards the scene. She picked up the leather puppy muzzle that they'd had made for her, and started to attach it to her face. 

Will nodded. 

It had been quite something to tell Hannibal about his experiences with his uncle's dog, and the longing he still felt. It had been an even more nerve wracking experience to relay it all again to Abigail. He was just grateful that she had declared it 'hot' and started to finger herself as he explained. Before they had even got to explaining Hannibal's idea for their next little tryst, Will was inside her fucking her hard and Hannibal had his cock in her mouth. They loved it was she was insatiable, and surprisingly, Will's tale of pre-teen dog fucking fantasies had turned them all on. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked, standing next to the camera again, but naked now. He had a tail of his own and was already hard. That much was clear from the way the knotted sheath they'd bought him, now jutted proudly from his body. It was a deep, matte red. It looked amazing, made Will all the harder, though he couldn't help but wish deep down that it was slippery and angry red like a real dog. 

Will nodded, breath shortened by nerves and arousal. 

"Abigail and I will get started, you come and join us when you're ready." Hannibal said softly and when Will nodded again, he pressed record on the angled camera and then got down on all fours, lubing up his sheath with a copious amount of lube before wiping his hands off on a towel. He made quick work of doning his own custom made leather muzzle and then shook himself out, as though he really had fur. Will had always thought him to be a wonderful actor. 

He wondered if Hannibal had practised, because he moved so easily over the floor towards Abigail who was curled up in a ball on the floor, as though sleeping. 

Will's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched, as he had all those years ago from the doorway. 

Hannibal came to a stop next to Abigail and lowered his head snuffling his muzzle at her until she stretched out and then rolled onto her back. Will's breath came out in fits and bursts as Hannibal snuffled against her breasts, causing her nipples to peak. The two of them made playful little animal noises to each other and Will couldn't help but whimper in response. 

He took hold of his cock through his pyjamas and already felt the damp patch of his precum. 

"Yeah, good girl..." Will started to mutter as Abigail made a show of submission on her back, finally rolling and getting onto all fours as Hannibal continued his attentions. 

She turned so that her rear was facing Will and the camera, a perfect shot of her glistening pussy and the wagging tail plug above in her asshole. 

"Oh fuck," Will whined, squeezing his cock to try and rein himself in. 

Hannibal moved behind her then, snuffling at her and chuffing until she had to move side on a little. Hannibal, a pro, had repositioned her so that he wouldn't block the camera's view as he started to shove his muzzle into her wet cunt. 

Will whined again, his legs shaky, as he imagined Hannibal's long doggy tongue licking her. When Hannibal pulled back he glanced back to show the camera his wet muzzle. When he turned back to her he was wagging his tail and she was cowering a little, submitting to him. He made a few little yapping noises to her and she whined, almost the same pitch as Will had, as she presented her rear to him. 

Hannibal danced on the spot for a moment and Will let out a grunt at the sight of the canine behaviour. A moment later he was managing to push her tail aside as he mounted her. He used his strong arms to curve under her, not gripping with his hands at all, as he shoved her under his body. 

He growled when she tried to move, and Abigail froze. She looked back over her shoulder at Hannibal with such utter desperation and devotion that Will had to stop himself from joining them there and then. 

He made himself wait as Hannibal rutted against her until his cock found her hole. Abigail let out a sharp cry at the shock of the initial penetration. But then she remembered herself and went back to whining, lowering herself slightly as Hannibal slowly pushed deeper inside. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Will started chanting the words as he watched their coupling. Hannibal hunched as much as he could, to mirror a dogs stance, and once he had sunk in fully he pulled back enough to settle comfortably. 

And then he started to fuck her. 

Abigail alternated very human moans and grunts, with canine whimpers and huffs as Hannibal fucked into her like a dog. His hips were pounding, no relenting as he took her hard. Will could see the sweat on Hannibal's brow from the exertion, his hair falling forward, damp. But he still didn't relent, every muscle in his back and arms, in his legs, all straining as he fucked Abigail like a beast.

It was such an overwhelming sight that Will had almost forgotten his part in the scene. It was only when Abigail started to whimper and pant, clearly exhausted and overused, that Will pulled himself back together. 

He slowly entered the scene as he had that room years before. He moved to the sofa and sat on the floor next to them, his back against the chair as he pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. 

Abigail looked slightly relieved and Will didn't blame her for how hard Hannibal had been using her. Will lifted a hand and pet her. 

"Good girl, good girl. You tired? Want to share your man with me?" Will's words were soft and shaky. He realised he sounded a lot like the child he had been in both accent and intonation. 

Abigail chuffed at him and from the corner of his eye, Will could see Hannibal slowly and then dismounting from her. 

"Such a good girl," Will praised her, taking her face between his hands like a real dog. 

He could see the smile in her eyes as her yip echoed around her leather muzzle. 

Will let her go and Abigail started to wander away. Will wondered if she was going to leave like his uncle's bitch had back then, bored as she had been. But instead she went over to the small sofa at the back of the room, behind the camera and made herself comfortable, her hand between her legs. 

Will's breath shuddered as he released it, not least because Hannibal was now nuzzling at him. 

Will could see he was still hard, and now wet with both the lube and Abigail's juices. 

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he got ready to recreate this part of his own personal history. Will got onto his knees and started towards Hannibal, lowering himself in order to get under him and lick his cock. 

But Hannibal drew back with a growl. He continued to growl, standing rigid even as he made his tail wag. The sort of play fight behaviour Will had seen many times in dogs. 

Will frowned at the change, but was happy to see where this was going. He trusted Hannibal, and he knew that often Hannibal knew better than he did what it was he needed. Like the time he had play raped Abigail, not realising initially he'd needed that as much as she had. 

Hannibal feigned at him, bouncing on his front paws a little, cocking his head. All gestures of play that made Will smile. Then wagging his tale as much as he possibly could, Hannibal started to stalk around Will, sniffing him. 

The way he'd seen dogs approach each other when they wanted to play or...

_Oh._

Hannibal was trying to woo him as a dog. As his uncle's dog.

Will swallowed and shuddered. Yes. This was what he wanted. 

When Hannibal rounded him he made a show of sniffing at Will's ass, the one he had copiously prepared not long before they had assembled in the room, pawing at his pyjamas with a whine. 

"What is it boy?" Will asked. He swallowed, not sounding so nervous now that he knew the dog wanted to mate with him. "You want me to have your puppies?"

Hannibal cocked his head and yipped, his tail wagging again as Will chuckled and pulled down his pyjama pants. 

His cock was swollen and throbbing. He wasn't sure when he'd ever been so hard in his life. Hannibal whined at the sight and leaned down to push his snout against Will's erection. He snuffled at it and Will longed for him to lick. If only there was such a way for him to do so. It didn't matter, his thoughts moved on as Hannibal did. 

He had moved around Will, now both side on to the camera again, as he started to snuffle at Will's ass, pushing his snout against Will's gaping hole until the tip was pressing inside. 

"Oh fuck, oh good boy!" Will shuddered and his hands gave out, he went down to his elbows, hiding his face in the pillow of his arms as his ass remained high. 

"Please boy, please, good boy..." Will's words came out muffled in the flannel sleeves. 

Hannibal let out a playful growl and a high bark before nuzzling Will some more and moving forward. 

Will bore the sudden weight as Hannibal mounted him, marvelling at how well Abigail had done in the same situation. But the thought didn't linger long as he felt Hannibal start to rut and whine. He pumped his hips, danced about on his hind legs, trying to find Will's entrance. 

Will whined, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to be mated between his thighs, not again. He really needed this. Need the that knot in his-

Will cried out as Hannibal breached him. Catching his rim and pushing in in one smooth motion. Buried almost to the knot, he felt Hannibal shift, getting settled whilst Will gasped for breath. 

He wasn't able to catch it, his lungs heaving, as Hannibal started to grunt and hammer into him.

His paws wrapped around Will's hips, dragging him back until they were tight together. His muzzle at Will's neck, little sounds next to Will's ear that had his eyes rolling with pleasure. 

"Fuck me boy, fill me up." Will moaned, barely able to get the words out he was still so breathless. "Breed me!"

Hannibal let out a very human grunt before getting back into character and fucking Will for all he was worth. 

"Oh fuck..." Will cried, tears leaking from his eyes, wetting his sleeves, whilst Hannibal pounded into him down to the knot. 

"Yeah boy, put it in me. Knot me and seed me."

Hannibal growled next to Will's ear and then snapped his hips. It took a few hard thrusts before the knot even started to breach. Hannibal shuffled all the tighter to Will and fucked into him again, until this time it breached and sank. 

Will screamed as the knot pushed through his tight sphincters. And then it was locked inside him and Hannibal was still fucking him. 

"Oh yes, please, please..." Will moaned. 

He had intended to grab his own cock and jerk himself off so that they could come together. But he was now so oversensitized that he was sure if he did so his entire body would explore out of his skin. 

Instead he wept and moaned as Hannibal grunted and growled and then spilled inside him. 

"So good, so good..." Tears were streaming down Will's face as Hannibal shuddered to a stop and he tried to get back up onto all fours under the dog. "Such a good boy," Will cooed, and Hannibal nuzzled at his face. Will imagined he would lick up Will's tears if he could. 

When Hannibal whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes, Will managed a smile. "It was good. It was perfect. So good... You did everything so good." 

Hannibal wriggled so that his tail wagged in response, the motion making Will's eyes roll as the knot pressed against his prostate. 

Will felt like he was going to convulse with pleasure, and it was all too much. 

"Enough now boy, good boy..." Will sobbed. 

Understanding, Hannibal slowly drew back. They both grimaced as Hannibal, gently at first and then sharply by necessity, tugged himself free of Will hole. 

Will let out a sharp cry at the pain of it, and then moaned as he felt Hannibal's cum leaking back out of his twitching asshole. 

"Good boy." Will muttered the words through exhaustion and flopped onto the floor. 

Hannibal let out a whine and settled down behind him, resting his head against Will's neck so that his muzzle was in his face. 

It felt so good. 

It was even better when a yip came from the corner and Abigail rejoined them, trotting to them and then shuffling into place in Will's arms. He snuggled against her and imagined that he was burying his face in her fur. 

So good. 

He'd always wanted dogs. Always wondered what it would be like to fall asleep surrounded by their soft, warm bodies. 

After a few minutes, Hannibal started to drift off, but Will was still awake, if exhausted. His cock still so hard that it was painful. 

And Abigail must have been in discomfort where it dug into her back, as she started to whine and wriggle. 

"Sorry girl," Will told her and started to try and shift. 

She let out a little yip and looked over her shoulder at him. He could tell from the way she was wriggling that she was trying to wag her tail that was now trapped between them. 

"You... want to help me out girl?" Will asked tentatively. He'd never really considered this, he'd always seen his uncle's bitch as something of a rival in his young mind, but this situation was very different. She let out a low whine and fluttered her lashes at him. 

"Maybe I'd be helping you? You in heat, girl?" Will asked gently, starting to rub a hand up and down her flank. 

Abigail whined again and Hannibal made a chuffing noise. They both looked back at him to see he was now fully awake once more and entirely entertained. 

"Is that why you fucked her boy? Were you helping with her heat? Shall I help?" Will asked softly, his voice almost childlike. Hannibal snuffled against him as an affirmative. 

Abigail whined again and Will shifted his hips slightly, then hers. Repositioning her so that her tail was to one side and his cock was pressed against her wet and used cunt. 

Will swallowed, panting again as he took himself in hand and pressed his painful cock to her soothingly warm heat. He moved forward slowly, in his mind seeing nothing but a bitch in front of him. Gently panting as he fed his cock into her pussy. 

"Oh fuck..." Will trembled. He wasn't going to last long.

Abigail pushed back, taking him all the way in. But that was the last movement she made, content to lay there still as he took hold of her hip and began to slowly move within her. It was painfully slow and unhurried, lest he come immediately. But also because he was picturing in his mind's eye, his uncles bitch. 

His fingers buried in her soft fur as he pushed inside her doggy folds. She'd be wet and warm, sucking his cock into him as she was now. Will closed his eyes and gently rocked back and forth, muttering. 

"Good girl, such a good girl. Did you want my cock this whole time? I can't believe it girl. So good to me. You both wanted me." Will started to weep like a child as he repeated the same pattern of words over and over. 

He didn't speed up or move deeper or harder. He just continued to rock for minutes on end. Eyes closed as he imagined being pressed between their fur, burying his cock in the bitch over and over as his own hole recovered from his knotting. 

It would have been perfect. They had given him a perfect recreation of what it could have been. 

The thought of it, the overwhelming joy that filled his heart at this strange relief from regret, brought Will to climax. His hips faltered and he let out a little noise at the unexpected climax as he filled Abigail with his cum. 

"Oh god." Will muttered, burying his wet face in her hair. 

He felt Hannibal's arms come around him, and the three of them spooned together with Will still inside Abigail and Hannibal's knot pressed against Will's ass. 

Will cried and they comforted him. So overwhelmed at having finally experienced what he had longed for all this time. But even more at his lovers having made that possible for him. 

It wasn't long before he was soft, his come cold and sticky at the back of Abigail's legs as she snored gently. Hannibal's breathing was laboured as though he too were going to fall asleep. And the light on the camera was blinking to indicate it was about to run out of battery or storage space and ending the recording. 

Will wasn't sure how long it had been, but he'd just been settled there between his pets, basking in the wonder of it all. 

He was just about to fall asleep himself when Hannibal moved against him, pressing his muzzle to his neck and saying quietly within the leather confines, "Sleep now mylimasis. We have a long weekend ahead. I found the perfect dog to join our family, and I can't wait for you to meet him."

Hannibal settled but Will's eyes sprang wide open. He swallowed, his heart pounding with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more coming soon. 
> 
> Also. How do readers feel about some guest starring home movies once these initial three are over? Alana? Bedelia? Mason?? Jack??? Or maybe Nigel or Le Chiffre? Interested in hearing your thoughts.


	3. Home Movies: Will - Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston arrives and joins the family dynamic

It had been two weeks since Winston had arrived and settled in well as the family pet. 

He was sweet and friendly, attentive. 

And not just in the way pets usually were. Hannibal had acquired him via a very specialist breeder. Winston was trained in plenty of commands that Will was working up to using, but for now was happy to not shoo the pet away when his nose lingered too long at Will's crotch. 

Hannibal had filled the dog's bed with some of Will's old clothes, especially to form the bond between them. 

The weeks waiting had been torturous. But it had been up to Will. He had wanted to form a bond with the dog first, which had been quick and successful. But he was also trying to decide whether or not he wanted to film himself with Winston. The whole reason this had started had been around ideas for filming, but it as with when he had told Hannibal about his uncle's dog, it felt private and intimate. At least for the first time. He wasn't even sure he'd want Abigail there, maybe not even Hannibal. 

"Will?" Hannibal came and stood next to him at the table where Will had been drinking coffee, looking out through the glass doors at Winston snuffling around the garden.

"I think I want to, today. With Winston." He didn't think, he knew, from the way his cock was already swelling in his pants. "I don't want to film it though. I'm not ready for that, not yet."

Hannibal crouched next to him, lust in his eyes now he seemed to also have acquired a desire to see Will taken in this way, "Of course, anything you wish Will." 

Hannibal kissed his cheek then rose, leaving the room to make preparations. 

*

Will was panting, shaking. He lay naked on the bed in one of the spare rooms. 

It hadn't felt right to do this in their bedroom, and Will hadn't wanted to do so in the studio room either. Not this time. Instead they had decided on the most basic of the guest rooms, little more than a simple double bed and bedside table. 

"Are you ready, Will?" Hannibal asked gently as he entered the room. Will closed his eyes and nodded, taking in the sound of the paws soft on the floor. 

He took a breath and sat up. Hannibal was in his underwear, already a little hard. And Will couldn't help but whine at that. 

Winston cocked his head and looked up at him on the bed, that doggy sort of smile on his face. He felt Hannibal pat the bed and then it dipped as Winston jumped up. 

The dog loped towards him over the short distance and began to lick his face. Will could barely breath with the excitement as he opened his mouth, Winston then licking into it. Will groaned as the action became more refined, licking back until they were kissing. Will drew his knees up for balance, and felt the wetness of Winston's ready cock brush against his leg. 

"Oh god," Will muttered, wondering if he might cum.

"On your front, Will." Hannibal instructed and Will nodded, his increasingly hard cock grazing over the plain bedspread. In the end he'd asked Hannibal to join him, to direct it really. He was shaking with nerves, he was anxious with excitement and realised that Hannibal taking charge of the situation was not only something he needed, but served to make him all the harder. 

He had barely settled when, without instruction, Winston slipped his tongue between Will's ass cheeks and began to lap. 

"Fuck," Will growled, clutching at the sheets until his knuckles were white. The tongue lathed over his asshole and down to his balls. He was a little loose from the evening before with Hannibal, but otherwise had not prepped. He wanted to feel like it would have been like with his uncle's dog. Too young and inexperienced, too desperate, to know what he needed to do. He would have let the dog mount him dry. 

Will moaned as the tongue moved over him, and then within him. Accidentally at first, and then when it slipped inside him with little resistance, it happened again. This time deliberate, Winston licking into him, curling his tongue inside him like a dog trying to pull marrow from a bone. 

"Hannibal I'll..." Will whined, feeling his balls already starting to draw up. 

There was a tug and clearly Winston was being pulled back.

"There, there, good boy." Hannibal muttered, and Will wasn't sure if it was to him or Winston. "He's very hard for you Will, ready to take you. Are you ready for him?" Hannibal asked in a voice like soft silk. 

"Yes," Will groaned, "Fuck yes. Please." 

"Mount," Hannibal instructed the dog, and he did just that. He jumped up, front paws curling around Will's hips and drawing him in. Pulling the bodies tight together, as his wet dick poked Will's ass. 

After a few attempts, Will adjusted his hips, moving just enough that he was almost there. 

"Would you like me to-" Hannibal started. 

"No!" Will cut him off abruptly. "I want to do this, want him to do this without... ahhhh," His words were stolen by Winston's penetration. His slimy cock slipped into Will, and then his legs gripped tighter and he pulled himself forward, panting as he pushed entirely inside Will's willing body. 

"Oh, ah.. god..." Will started to sob as Winston fucked relentlessly into him. He lowered himself, kept his ass up as he let Winston use him. 

"Is it good, Will? Is it everything you wanted?" Hannibal sounded breathless. Will turned his head to look at him, his face pressed against the sheets as he watched Hannibal rub a hand over his own hardness, restrained by his tightening underwear. 

"Yeah, of fuck. Yes. So good..." Will moaned, he sobbed. 

"Tell me," Hannibal instructed and Will whimpered. 

"He's so deep, feels so good. The way he... the way he's fucking into me... so fast. Oh god... just using me... I want it so much. Want to cum on his knot." 

Hannibal let out a quiet grunt and pulled his cock from his underwear, starting to stroke it. 

Will sobbed as Winston plunged deeper, panting against him, tongue lolling against Will's skin. 

"You like being used, my darling boy." Hannibal's words were soft. 

Will hiccuped another sob, "Yeah... Want him to use me. And... more... I'd... oh god, I'd lay here ass up and just let dog after dog knot me until I passed out."

Will wasn't even sure where the words were coming from, not that they weren't true. It had just come to him in that moment, now that he was experiencing it. He would have let his uncle's dog have him again and again, perhaps tried with the working dogs too. 

"Want to be filled with their seed Will?" Hannibal asked. "Want them to breed you."

"No... Yes... I want..." Will moaned, breath knocked out of him with a hard thrust. And Winston was almost there, almost ready to knot. 

Will grunted and started to push back on each thrust, causing Winston to whine, his back legs dancing about as he tried to push himself deeper. 

"I want you to breed me... I don't know... Oh god..." His thoughts were muddled with pleasure. He wanted the dogs to take him, knot him, but he wished that Hannibal could be one of them, that he could take him the same way as a dog. He remembered how the knotting sheath had felt inside him and sobbed again. 

"Want you to knot me after he does. Want you to breed me, want your seed. Flush his out of me...." Will had tears streaming down his face, getting more and more overwhelmed. 

"Oh, darling boy," Hannibal groaned and let his underwear drop. He strode from the room and Will watched the empty space, whining.

Winston matched his pitch, starting to whine desperately. 

His knot sank into Will just as Hannibal reentered the room. 

"Hannibal..." Will cried out, tears obscuring his vision, but he could see that he was wearing the sheath.

And then he felt it as Hannibal strode to him, pulled him back with a hand in his hair, and pushed the knotting cock sheath into Will's mouth. 

Will choked around it, tears running down his face and meeting saliva that bubbled from his mouth. 

"You enjoy being used," Hannibal pushed out the words with exertion as he thrust into Will's mouth. 

Will tried to reply and spluttered around Hannibal's cock, just managing to nod a little. He was gentler than Winston, though his fingers were gripped tight to Will's scalp. 

And he loved, god he loved it. He wanted it. He hadn't realised how much he'd wanted to be used like this, and how much better that was with a dog. Winston was a wonderful pet, but in the bedroom he simply wanted to breed. Will was simply a hole to accomplish that. And he loved it. 

"Ahhh" Will chocked around his cock, wanting to say he was about to cum. Wanting to cry out. 

"No Will." Hannibal commanded, understanding what he was trying to say. "Don't cum, not yet."

Will whimpered and Hannibal withdrew even as Winston continued shallow thrusts with his knot pressed as deep as he could go.

"I'm going to take you, after he has. I'm going to flush his seed out with my own." Hannibal got down level with him on the bed and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Winston panted above him and spilled inside him. 

"Oh god, I can feel... oh god..." Will's tears streamed as he felt the burn of the knot, a different heat filling him. 

Hannibal moved from the bed, going behind them. Will could only make out enough to see that Hannibal had taken gentle hold of Winston's balls and was helping push as much seed into Will as possible. 

"Fill him up, boy." Hannibal encouraged the dog before moving back to Will again. Stroking over his growing stomach, the slight and almost painful bulge of the dog's cum. 

"Is that good Will?" 

Will groaned. Sobbed. Shook. 

"Hannibal, I need to..."

"No Will, not yet." 

It seemed like an age. Hannibal's hands all over him. Reverently stroking his sweaty hair back from his face, down his straining body as he tried to support Winston, over his distended belly. 

Will cried the whole time. Oversensitive but so much pleasure. 

Will let out a gasp then a wince as Winston suddenly pulled free. He wasn't even sure he hadn't passed out for a while, but certainly he was very aware not that to dog jumped down from the bed and set to cleaning his cock with his tongue. 

Hannibal made a pleased sort of sound and Will realised he was behind him again. Will's knees shook where he tried to remain upright, but when Hannibal scooped some of the thin, leaking cum from where it dripped down his balls and pushed it back into his hole, Will collapsed onto the bed with a cry. 

"No, no. You wanted my knot, didn't you darling?" Hannibal asked.

"Oh god. Yes..." He had wanted to say no, part of him had. The part that was exhausted and hadn't been prepared for how all this was going to go, for how he felt. He had wanted to say yes more. 

Another murmur and Hannibal grabbed Will's hips, pulling him back onto his knees and settling behind him. Only the briefest moment to prepare himself, and then Hannibal pushed into him. All the way to the knot. 

"So loose for me. Like a whore, already bred, but you still want my seed."

Will sobbed, fresh tears rolling down his face and into the bedspread bunched under his head. He nodded fervently. "Yes, please."

"It must be the knotting. Is that what does it for you Will?" Hannibal asked, Will's gaping hole offering no resistance as he pushed inside with his knot and then pulled it immediately back out again, tugging at Will's abused rim. "A knot-slut. How beautiful."

Hannibal rubbed a hand over the base of his back, and then down and around. 

He started to fuck into Will as he had that day he had pretended to be Will's canine lover. He wasn't able to pump as fast as Winston, but Hannibal had the advantage of hands in his love making. 

For a moment, Will thought that Hannibal was going to jerk him off, but instead his hands went to Will's full belly and squeezed. It was painful, causing a cramp in Will's gut. 

"No..." Will pleaded, though Hannibal knew better than to believe he really meant it. And Will had no intention of safewording. There was just something so perfect about the promise of what was about to happen. 

"I want to seed you Will, you're mine. My bitch." Hannibal said the words possessively as he pulled out so fast it hurt. And then his hands were expertly pressing over Will's tender stomach. Will groaned as he felt Winston's cum start to flow from him. He pushed with his inner muscles as Hannibal did so with his hands. He didn't have to look behind him to know that it was soaking his balls, the back of his thighs, the front of Hannibal's. 

"That's it Will. Another time I might let you keep it. But this is what you need isn't it?" Hannibal's tone was menacing in the best possible way. "You need to be used and owned. I have no doubt we'll teach Winston how to make you feel good like that. Or maybe you need more dogs, bigger dogs? Ones that can own you so entirely. Dominate you and use you like the bitch you are."

"Oh god yes, please, Hannibal, please..."

The cum spilling from his ass had slowed to a trickle. Hannibal thrust back in, and yes Winston's seed acted as lubricant, and made the most obscene noises as it squelched between them where it coated their legs. 

"Cum Will." Hannibal finally ordered as he sank all the way in, knot too, and then began shallow brutal thrusts that had the bed rocking. "I'm going to fill you with my seed. Knot you all night so no other dog can take you." 

Will groaned, his eyes rolling. His body lolling. He could barely stand it. His pleasure finally allowed to reach a crescendo. 

He near screamed as Hannibal's knot pressed against his prostate, and he came all over the bedspread. More cum than he'd thought he had in him. His dick hurt to the point it almost wasn't even pleasurable. But the pleasure hadn't been in the climax, it had been in the act, in being used and bitched. 

He felt Hannibal grip him tighter, and then he was filling Will with his own cum. Mixing with whatever remained of Winston's seed, and not quite enough to fill his belly again. But it was still amazing. It was exactly what Will had needed. 

"My beautiful bitch." Hannibal muttered softly, and then lowered them to the bed, still inside him. 

Will knew it would be easy for Hannibal to pull the knot out, he was so loose. But Hannibal didn't, he put his arms around him and spooned at his back, keeping himself buried inside. 

They lay there for long minutes, and when Will moved slightly, Hannibal's arms tightened. 

"No my love. We're not moving from here. I plan to get hard inside you, again and again. Winston has left me something of a challenge. We're not leaving this bed until I fill you as much as he did at least. Need to make sure you're properly bred."

Will whimpered, his own cock starting to rise once more at the words. 

In a low tone Hannibal added menacingly, "I hope that isn't a problem."

Will shook his head even as Hannibal's hand moved to his bladder and pressed down. He let out a shaky breath, knowing that the chances were high he would soil himself before they left the room. 

Will whimpered again, and the noise drew Winston's attention. His ears perked up and Hannibal grabbed Will's dick holding it like an offering. 

"Perhaps Winston would like to join us for another round."

When Winston's tongue wrapped around Will's dick, he shuddered and sobbed. But he didn't safeword, after all, he wanted them to use him like this. He wanted to be their bitch.


End file.
